


Nutritional Value

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't push it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutritional Value

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: sexyblack  
> Prompt: banana

She stared at him, then at it, then back at him.

He began to look vaguely uncomfortable. "Take the damn fruit, Winry," he snapped, frowning, then thrust the bundle into her hands as if it pained him. "It was a pain in the ass bringing them all the way back, you could at least say thanks."

"Uh, thanks," said Winry. "What are they?"

"Bananas," explained Ed. "They're pretty tasty, really popular in the south since they're so nutritious but still good. I thought you might like them."

Winry stared at the bunch of bananas in her hands and tried not to make assumptions. That failed.

"Right, I'll... uh, let you know," she said, setting them down on the table. "How about I make you some dinner?"

He looked strangely disappointed.

Not making assumptions became even more difficult. Winry stopped her thought process dead in its tracks and set about cobbling together something edible for dinner.

"I have to leave again tomorrow morning," said Ed hopefully. "Let's eat them for dessert."

"Oh, I've already eaten," demurred Winry airily, "I'm not hungry."

Ed scowled. "For me?"

"You seem pretty stuck on me eating one of those right now," she noticed. "What's up?"

He blushed ferociously, confirming every unfortunate speculation she'd had about the strange southern fruit since he'd given them to her. "Nothing, I just want to know if you like them so I know whether or not to bring back more!"

"I'll write you a letter," she said drily.

"You seem pretty stuck on _not_ eating one," Ed pointed out craftily.

Winry glowered at him. Inspiration had struck. "Fine, if you insist," she snapped, yanking a banana off the bunch and plonking it onto the counter.

"You're supposed to peel it like—" Ed began.

She ignored him in favour of selecting her largest chopping knife from the block and cutting the fruit in half with one decisive blow.

Ed went gratifyingly white.

She neatly peeled the halves, then diced them into small pieces before arraying them prettily on a plate. Then she dug a fork out of her drawer, sat down, and stuck a morsel into her mouth. She made a point of chewing much harder than necessary. "You're right, it's not bad at all," she mused.

"Uh. Yeah," agreed Ed, now a pale, unflattering shade of green.

"Finish your dinner," she said peacefully. "I'll make up the couch."

"Right," he whispered. It would be several minutes before his colour returned, from the pasty look of his skin.

Winry smiled smugly and went to do as she'd promised. Someday perhaps she'd eat bananas for him and let him sleep in her bed and all those other things she knew he wanted...

...but damned if she'd let it be that easy.

**X**


End file.
